dc_avatarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiphas von Schroder
"Salvete folks! This is Kaiphas... Welcome to X..." -Kaiphas' Intro Kaiphas von Schroder (Or simply Kaiphas) is a member of the social drawing website Drawception. He joined the site on December 18, 2012 after being told of the site by a friend who saw a screenshot of a game of "Draw Something" he was playing with another friend. As of January 1, 2016, he is level 60. As of July 25, he is on a temporary hiatus from the game in order to work on creating Let's Plays and Dramatic Reading videos, but he still posts on the forums every now and then. On November 25, 2016, Kaiphas left Drawception due to losing his sense of belonging with the community and feeling as though no one really cared about him. Appearance Kaiphas is depicted as being a normal looking man with black hair, brown eyes and an average build. He is usually depicted as wearing an all-black attire consisting of a V-neck shirt, slacks, shoes, and a duster. He wears a black cast on his left arm which is protected by golden plates on the back of the hand, the fingers, the elbow, and just below the shoulder. Avatar After hitting level 54, Kaiphas changed his profile picture to MARS Kyzuki, a character he created for his story Joe's Epic Life ''back in April 2009. He has kept MARS as his avatar since (With different variations of the character when certain events occur in the real world such as Halloween or Christmas). Originally a young 14 year old girl, MARS was caught in an explosion in her old home and was put into critical condition. She was only able to survive the explosion due to her choker deflecting bits of shrapnel that flew at her neck, but was still in critical condition. Through quick thinking, MARS' sister was able to quickly construct a robotic exoskeleton to house her soul in. With the help of a family of alchemists, MARS' soul was transmuted into the robot exoskeleton with the choker as the catalyst (Her soul was split into two parts with the major fragment living inside the exoskeleton and the other fragment inside of the choker). Because of this, a spell was placed on the choker to prevent anyone from removing it. Because of this spell, only MARS is fully capable of removing the choker. On September 20, 2016, MARS had a sudden panic attack (cause unknown) and received therapy sessions with Kaiphas. Because of this, Kaiphas changed his profile picture back to an image of himself until MARS recovered. She returned as Kaiphas' profile picture on November 1, 2016. MARS Kyzuki's Evolution As of October 2, 2014, MARS has undergone five different designs (Or versions as described by Kaiphas). '''MARS VER 1.0' (shown right)- MARS' first design consisted of light blue shoulder-length hair, a blue top with short sleeves with a white and pointed undershirt as well as her signature choker. She also wore a pleated skirt consisting of a white trim as well as black boots and gloves. MARS' robotic features can be seen with the triangle plates covering her knees and elbows as well as her ears and rectangular eyes. MARS VER 2.0- MARS was given a large overhaul upon Version 2.0. Her ears were adjusted to be thinner than the previous version. She was also given longer sleeves to cover her arms and her boots were given a white trim on the soles and the scallop. She was also given more robotic features such as black lines running down the front of her thighs as well as a visible seam that connects her neck to her torso. The length of her hair was also increased to reach her mid back. MARS VER 3.0- Not many changes were made when MARS reached Version 3.0. Her ears were once again altered slightly. MARS no longer wore black gloves and was given a set of robotic gray hands to resemble gloves. Visible joints can be seen in each finger. MARS' eye color was changed from black to gray. MARS' boots were augmented with rocket thrusters making her capable of temporary flight. MARS VER 4.0- Slight changes were made. Ears underwent minor alternations once again. Eyes have been altered to be more oval-shaped and the tips of her boots became more rounded. 'MARS VER 5.0 '(Shown Right)- The current design. MARS was given an overhaul with her design. As with previous versions, her ears were given a new design. Her eyes were made to be more round and human like. Upon closer inspection, it can be seen that MARS' pupils are dotted. Her hairstyle was also changed to the "Hime cut" (Princess hair) style and the length was lengthened to reach her waist. Her hair color was also changed to be more of a seafoam green color. Her palms were given a slot to fire beams of energy out of. MARS' choker was also given a newer strap. Trivia on MARS Kyzuki -MARS was originally created after Kaiphas was inspired by the character Chachamaru Karakuri from the anime series Negima. -Despite not having to eat, MARS greatly enjoys eating toast. -A common question regarding MARS is why her name is always written in caps. This is because "MARS" is actually an acronym for the first four parts of her full name. -Her birthday is listed as being April 20th. Departure from Drawception "There are no goodbyes... just see you laters" -Kaiphas' final words written in his location before leaving Drawception On November 25, 2016, Kaiphas made a final post in the "Draw Whatever" thread in "The Art Room" on the Drawception Forums. The post featured a drawing of MARS with her back towards the viewer with her head turned to the side to look at the viewer while waving goodbye. The drawing of MARS was placed over a screenshot of the last game Kaiphas created on November 23, 2016. Prior to leaving, Kaiphas changed his profile picture to a final message to the community explaining that he was leaving due to feeling that he no longer belonged with the community and feeling as though no one really cared about him. Despite several concerned posts from the community, Kaiphas never made any public responses about returning to Drawception except to those that left him a comment on the goodbye image he posted to his personal Deviantart page. On November 2, 2016, Kaiphas may have hinted about leaving the site after he posted a rant regarding the state of the Drawception community at the time on his Twitter. In his tweet, Kaiphas mentioned that whenever he made a post, he felt as though no one liked his artwork or cared about it due to them always being buried by frequent posters or ignored entirely. The final topic in his rant mentions that he had a very empty feeling when visiting the "Forum Games" section and how he grew tired of the spam threads and "low-effort responses" he was given in forum games before deciding to leave the "Forum Games" section altogether. On December 18, 2016, Kaiphas returned to Drawception in order to get closure with several of the Drawception users that genuinely cared about him. The day was also meant to be the day of his 4th year Anniversary with the site, but due to the empty feeling he had with the state of the site, he chose not to come back and left after the day was officially over. On April Fools, 2017, Kaiphas made a post saying that he decided to come back to the site and included a picture depicting MARS Kyzuki with the Touhou Project meme "Gyate Gyate!". While several users believed the post, some users where able to notice some small text underneath the photo which said "If you can read this... I'd like to say April Fools I'll only be here for the rest of the day P.S. You're a beautiful person... take care!". Kaiphas took to his word and left after the day was over. Category:DC Users Category:User with OCs